


Deep

by Tortellini



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Flirting, Hot, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Sweet/Hot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Geralt is having feelings. Lots of feelings. Jaskier gets some of them.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Deep

Geralt was tired. He was...in the mood for something. Specific. But he couldn't really put his finger on what it was either. Next to him, Jaskier was walking next to him, chattering away like usual. 

Jaskier...was a weird one. Geralt wasn't sure he understood him either if he was gonna be honest. But he did know one thing about him. If he only knew one thing in the whole entire level--it was this right here. He took a deep breath. 

"Jaskier," he growled.

Jaskier, to his credit, stopped talking. 

"I like you like I like my emotions."

"What, dramatic or something? Because that actually makes sense, you know--"

"No." He interrupted him. And then he leaned in close, so close Jaskier could probably feel warm breath against the side of his neck. 

"...buried deep inside of me."

Jaskier shivered. 


End file.
